Having Nightmares
Heroes who sleeps and have strange weird nightmares. Examples *''Disney/Pixar'' **Mickey Mouse had a nightmare of marrying Minnie Mouse and he has a dozens of mice kids torturing him. **Simba had a nightmare of him and his father being thrown off a cliff by Kovu disguised as Scar into the wildebeest stampede. **Winnie the Pooh had a nightmare of heffalumps and woozles. **Max Goof had a nightmare about transforming into a giant version of his father Goofy in front of Roxanne. **Woody had having a nightmare what Andy puts him the garbage can. **Piglet had a nightmare about being chased and captured by the Heffalumps and Woozles. **Rabbit had a nightmare about his friends (including Christopher Robin, Owl and Gopher) moved away because of his selfishness, after he refused to make Easter. **Mater had having nightmare remembering how much of an embarrassing fool he's been. **Vidia had a nightmare about being the sweetest fairy of all of Neverland. **Sofia had a nightmare of what happened to her amulet forty-one years ago, although she was wide awake. **Candace Flynn had a strange nightmare that she finally got Phineas and Ferb busted, which is later revealed to be Perry the Platypus' nightmare. *''DreamWorks'' **Po had a nightmare that he saw his real parents but they replaced him with a radish that knows kung-fu. **Shrek had a nightmare that he has dozens of ogre babies haunting him. **Alex had nightmare of him and his friends becoming elderly and still in Africa. **RJ the Raccoon had a nightmare of Vincent the Bear eating him. **After discovering that he's a Hebrew, Moses had a nightmare of the Hebrew baby massacre and the guards are chasing him, ending with him falling into the Nile along with the babies into the jaws of crocodiles. *''Warner Bros./Cartoon Network'' **Yogi Bear had a nightmare of marrying Cindy Bear. **Ed had a nightmare that he was punished by his mother which had Jonny's face on her. **The Iron Giant had a nightmare about the power station incident and hallucinating about several planets being destroyed by identical robots. **Steven Universe had a nightmare of trying to rescue Lapis Lazuli from Jasper. **Ben Tennyson has had several nightmares: one involved Wildmutt trying to save a kid before it turned into a sentient Ghostfreak, another involved Humungousaur becoming tiny and eaten by Victor Validus, and other involved him and his cousin Gwen being attacked by a renegade Shock Rock and the Fulumni. **Batman had a nightmare about a post-apocalyptic world where he leads a group of rebels against an evil Superman. **Scooby Doo had a nightmare about getting eaten by fiand. **Smurfette had a nightmare of turning evil again. **Emmet Brickowski had a nightmare, but also dark brooding dream about everyone tossed into the Bin Of Storajj at 5:15 pm **Robin had a nightmare of not being like the other Superheroes *''20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios'' **Anastasia having a nightmare of losing her family. **Manny had a nightmare that Ellie was about to be eaten by Rudy. **Bart Simpson had a nightmare that he was blamed by his family after he destroyed Lisa's centerpiece for Thanksgiving. **Homer Simpson dreams that the rapture did exist as he floats into Heaven alive. **Cale Tucker has a nightmare of the Drej shooting him in the chest. *''Nickelodeon'' **SpongeBob Squarepants had a nightmare of goofing off instead writing his essay and setting his house on fire. **Angelica Pickles having a nightmare of her parents neglecting her in favor of her supposed baby brother. **Chuckie Finster having a nightmare of Tommy Pickles turning into a bizarre clown. His father Chaz later dreams the exact same thing, only with Tommy's dad Stu as the weird clown. **Stimpy had a nightmare of being chased by Muddy Mudskipper because he is a bum and was about to be eaten by him as a giant TV set. **Lincoln Loud has a nightmare where he can't stop thinking about what everyone has told him (even his teeth fall out and tell him that he's boring because of how predictable he is). **In the episode "Sleepless in Retroville" Jimmy Neutron and his friends, Carl and Sheen (Including Jimmy's parent's Hugh and Judy) during his boys only slumber party has tragic nightmares about being chased and eaten alive by giant slices of flying pizza and sleeping bags. **Lana Loud has a nightmare where she's playing Total Trash Takedown, but is told that she can't progress any further because of how she'll have to wait. *''Hasbro'' ** Twilight Sparkle has a nightmare about Midnight Sparkle taking over her. ** Flint had a nightmare of being captured by Cobra Commander. ** Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo have strange nightmares. But lucky for them, Princess Luna cures their nightmares. *''Others'' **Kyle Broflovski had a nightmare of him torturing Jesus Christ. And he also had a nightmare of him and Ike being blown up by a nuclear missile that destroyed South Park. **Eric Cartman had a nightmare of African-Americans (Including Token Black) running amuck like rampaging Zombies taking over the world. **Charlie Barkin had a nightmare about if he doesn't do a good deed on Earth, He will end up in Hell. **Ellen Ripley had a nightmare of that a chestburster was about to come out of her chest. **Jaller having a nightmare of being killed by Turahk. **Gohan having a nightmare of Frieza being disguised as his father, Goku. Also, he had a nightmare of his mother, Chi-Chi and Piccolo getting killed by Cell. **Goku having a nightmare of his friends and family getting killed by the Androids. **Vegeta having a nightmare of why he can't become a Super Saiyan. **Mimi Tachikawa having a nightmare of her friends neglecting her. **Neo having a nightmare of having his mouth sealed shut by Agent Smith. **Rei has a nightmare of a man being burned to death by a mysterious woman. **Sarah Connor had a nightmare of being blown up by a nuclear missile that destroyed the city. **George Newton has nightmare about his house being ransacked by a swarm of St. Bernard puppies. **Michael Afton faces his Nightmares after his brothers death. **Boog has a nightmare about the Wailing Wampus Werewolf. **Rudolph has a nightmare about his childhood after being criticized because of his red nose. **Francis has a nightmare about being chained and abused by a faceless man. He has another one about the famous friar and geneticist Gregor Mendel leaving him with riddles. **Yang Xiao Long has a nightmare about Adam Taurus. **The GEICO gecko still has a lot of nightmares **Rikki has a nightmare about turning into a complete fish. **Steven Kovacs has a nightmare of Cable Guy chasing him all over his apartment with thestalker’s eyes glowing ice blue. No sooner does Steven wake up from his nightmare does he get an actual phone call from him. **Pam Ewing has a nightmare about her husband, Bobby getting killed in the Dallas episode, "Blast from the Past". **Snitter has a nightmare about reuniting with his master until he gets hit by a truck and is blamed as a result. **DJ Walters has a nightmare when a giant, shadowy arm emerges from the silhouette of the house and crushes him. **Stands With A Fist has a nightmare about Pawnee warriors murdering her family and friends. **Anakin Skywalker has a nightmare about his wife dying in childbirth. Quotes }} Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events